


Something to Say

by Olol



Series: ItaSaku [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, LawyerItachi, SurgeonSakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol
Summary: Prequel to Say Anything. A look into how Sakura and Itachi meet.Sakura is a first year surgical resident 3 months into her residency. Itachi works for a branch company for his families law firm.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Series: ItaSaku [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766932
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	1. GSW

**Author's Note:**

> Exploring how Itachi and Sakura meet before Say anything takes place. Enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prequel to say anything, a look out how Itachi and Sakura meet.

ATTENTION, ATTENTION adult level 1 trauma room 1  
ATTENTION, ATTENTION adult level 1 trauma room 1 

The overhead speaker cut off their conversation and Sakura had a wishful look on her face as she was talking with Ino. Sakura was a first year surgical resident on her 3rd month, the current senior resident was not interested in having her assist with the level 1 trauma coming. Where did that leave her? Sitting in the cafeteria drinking shitty coffee. 

“I don’t know what I did to upset Kabuto so badly! Its not fair that he doesn’t even want me watching the surgery.” Sakura can’t help the big sigh that escapes her as she goes to empty the contents of her coffee cup. She doesn’t care that the it is slightly too hot to take in a big gulp. As the liquid travels down her esophagus, easing her feelings. 

“Forehead its probably because you made him look incompetent. You know that most patients adore you due to your bedside manner, its weird for a surgeon to be warm and comforting. Most are brilliant minds, but truly dumb when it comes to human interactions. Plus didn’t you get that question right when he couldn’t answer it, in front of Dr. Senju?” Ino tries to reassure Sakura over the phone, wishing she was there in person to help her friend. 

“I guess he isn’t my biggest fan. It was as simple question. The safest trimester for a pregnant woman to have surgery. Its the second, how didn’t he know that!” She starts look at her ALS card, refreshing her memory. 

“ He needs to spend less time being Orochimaru's pet and more time caring for patients. “Sakura starts getting her pager and work phone out of her scrub pocket to make sure she hasn’t magically missed any calls. ‘Stupid archaic messaging systems that don’t work half the time.' 

Before she can respond to Ino’s comment her work phone starts going off. “Ino give me a second.” As she places her cell on the table. 

“Trauma intern, Haruno sp…” “Why the hell aren’t you in my trauma bay, helping with this level 1?!” 

Sakura has to pull the phone away from her ear, not believing the Dr. Tsunade Senju was calling her. “ I’m sorry Dr. Senju, but Yakushi told be it would be too crowded and I should work on charting.” 

“ Work of charting. If I wasn’t mistaken I have already signed all your notes, now you have 3 minutes to get your ass in this bay to 1st assist me during this surgery, while Kabuto works on his notes for the day. He knows the rules, charting to be done the moment we leave the patient room. “ 

Before Dr. Senju could fully finish Sakura had quickly shot up and started making her way to the ED to get into the trauma. She would have to sprint to make it, but she sure as hell wouldn’t let this chance slip by. 

“ You better be prepared when you get here.” Then Dr. Senju hung up the phone. 

Thankfully for Sakura she listened to the EMS report and the nurses discussion when Kabuto was brushing her off. 

29 year old male, shot point blank range outside of a business office. GSW to the abdomen, the guy was lucky he didn’t bleed out before getting to the hospital. They would have to do an exploratory lap possible convert to open to fix all of the damage. Plus lots of transfusions to help with the blood loss. 

With Adrenaline going through her veins she got to the ED in record time and wasted no mind with looking at the patient’s face, her sole focus was the wound. 

8 hours later they had closed. Sutures and derma bond in place. Sakura felt her adrenaline leaving her. She got the side eye from some of the circulating nurses due to her cell going off like crazy with text alerts. 

“Alright squirt I want you to stay here and monitor him as he wakes up. This is a high level case you were just on. I want you to put in the orders for admission, you will also be seeing to his care while he is here. “ Dr. Senju ripped off her surgical mask and looked at Sakura, as she quickly went through the orders that the patient would need for admission. 

Once she finally sat down watching as anesthesia got ready to extubate did she notice just who the patient was. It was like having ice water flow through her veins. 

There laying on the table was no other then Itachi Uchiha, her best friend's older brother: his idol, prodigal child, and certified genius. 

Her hands started to shake as she looked at her cell phone. Over 50 missed messages from Sasuke wanting to know if she knew about his brother. 

‘He’s just a patient. I will treat him like any other person. I have to be professional, there is no room for emotions to get me overwhelmed.’ Once her resolve was replaced she was able to watch as Itachi took a gasp of air in. He started to moan. 

“Uchiha-san calm down. You just had major surgery. We are going to get you into the PACU and then you will have your own room in the hospital for some nights.” 

His eyes were unfocused as she talked, but he started to calm down. They were then ready to transport him out of the OR room.  
Itachi was an easy going patient once they got him to the PACU. His pain tolerance was high and was quickly taken up to his hospital room on the surgical floor. 

Sakura had to shake her head, no its not Itachi, its Uchiha-san. She didn’t really know him well. He had graduated high school at 16, went to university and then law school. His parents were proud and sad for him deciding to do Law school oversees and not in Japan. The last time she actually saw him she was 11 and was invited to the graduation party along with Naruto to keep Sasuke entertained. 

Thankfully Dr. Senju had talked to his parents. Sakura wouldn’t know how she could handle Fugaku’s ever disapproving eyes on her. She was sure Mikoto would be a big ball of nerves waiting on bated breath to hear what happened to Itachi. Of course Sasuke was probably acting calm as a cucumber most likely. 

Sakura walked into the room to see Uchiha-san one more time before signing out to the night resident on. It was then that her predilections were wrong. Fugaku looked warn out, dark circles under his eyes, a slight shake to his hands. Mikoto had puffy read eyes, it was a time where it looked like her age had caught up with her. However, it was Sasuke looked the most shocking, he was showing so much emotion. His eyes were read and puffy, clothes disheveled. 

When they saw her Mikoto rushed up to her embracing her in a tight hug. “Dr. Senju said you assisted during the surgery. Thank you so much for helping him, saving him. She said you were able to detect a bleed she would have missed.” Mikoto’s embrace was nearly bone crushing. 

“Mikoto-san I was only doing my job.” Sakura slowly patted her back. “ I just need to check on him before I leave for the night, there will be another resident on if there is anything he needs.” 

“He has been asleep since he got here.” Sasuke broke their hug. Sakura quickly went over to Itachi to listen to him with her Stethoscope, checking his vitals on the monitor and examining his bandages. 

“I’ll be back in the morning. Everyone make sure you get some rest.” 

And just like that Sakura walked out of the room and heading to the lounge. A soft ding made her check her phone. 

-thank you. 

It was from Sasuke. A small smile graced her face as she entered the locker room. It was then she let her defenses down as she slid down the wall and cried. 5 minutes later she got up and headed to report.


	2. Honey Latte

It was Tuesday, which meant Itachi had to get to the office early. Last night was not what he wanted. Since he moved back to Tokyo is mother insisted on him coming over at least once a week for family dinner. The night always changed due to his father’s schedule. Fugaku Uchiha was the head partner is the Uchiha law firm. It was started over 30 years ago by his grandfather Madara, a ruthless man who had built it from the ground up. It was initially Uchiha-Senju law, but the partnership went south due to conflict between the families. Itachi’s father expected a lot out of him and his younger brother Sasuke. 

Itachi was pushed hard as a child. Friendships were sparse as academics were placed high on the priority list for him. He graduated high school at 16 and was then sent to University as pre-law. Itachi wanted to slow down at University, but it was expected for him to finish in 3 years. His father kept a strict eye on his studies and extra circulars. When he wasn’t in class he was working for the company. It was out of spite at 19 that he applied to law school in the States. The desire to escape his father. He was more shocked when he got in. Itachi adored his mother and younger brother, but he wanted to be free. It would be unacceptable for him to go into anything other than law and this was his way to rebel. 

At 19 almost 20 years of age Itachi set off to study outside of his home country. It was hard leaving his younger brother who had just turned 15, to know he wouldn’t smell his mother’s home cooking for at least 6 months. However, being able to create his path outside of his father’s reach was worth it. 

It wasn’t easy. He was the youngest of his class and lacking in more of the social aspects. He excelled in class, but had problems with friends. He was popular with the woman on his campus, but others to connect with were few. When it came time for American Thanksgiving did Itachi start developing bonds with others not from the States. It was Kisame a large brute of a man who started Itachi on his path of self discovery. Kisame was a philosophy PhD candidate with a side interest in marine biology. The marine biology explained his fishy smell at times. 

Heated discussions became the norm for them and it was then that he discovered he wanted to work for clients who otherwise couldn’t afford appropriate representation. He had reached out to his mother his 3rd and final year of law school to ask for her assistance. While his father was a fearsome lawyer on his own. It was Mikoto that garnered support from the board and community with her work. It was how he was able to set up a pro-bono firm that would be an umbrella company funded by Uchiha at law. 

He had been working for 6 years and enjoyed being able to work with clients he could make a difference for. Six years of being back home and 6 years of family dinners every week. 

Remembering dinner last night made a headache start to form behind his eyes. He was 29 years old and it was time for him to look into settling down, according to his father. He looked for his bottle of ibuprofen in his desk, taking 2 pills followed by a big swig of water. He looked at his watch, it was only 8am and he had time to get a cup of coffee at the local coffee shop. He locked up his office and headed down the street. He ordered a honey latte and ignored the flirtatious looks from the cashier and some of the baristas. He saw his cup being placed on the counter, he slowly went to grab it, lid in hand. As he was putting his lid on he noticed the heart shape that was made with the milk. He gave small smile to the girl behind the counter and a small have a nice day. As he walked away he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. 

It had been a rough couple of weeks with their newest client. It was a woman wanting to divorce her abusive husband. She was up for some petty crimes due to being forced by her husband to help him. It was easy to defend. She was a woman scared for her life and her 1 year old daughter, doing what she could to make sure they were safe. 

The husband had a bad record: armed robbery, assault with deadly weapon, disturbing the peace, and more .

Itachi continued to savior his coffee, the overly sweet taste from the honey cutting the bitter of the coffee. It was what his cousin Shisui teased him about. Itachi liked sweets a little too much. A taste he acquired after going through treatments for his cancer when he was 9. 

It was 830 by the time he arrived at the door to his office. He was focused on the past that he didn’t realize the man standing by the door. 

“Look at the Uchiha. Just casually strolling down the street, not caring about the people around you. You and your family think so much of yourselves. You have ruined me.” The man was pacing back and forth. His clothing unkept, dark circles under his eyes.

By the time Itachi realized who the man was it was too late. He felt the cold barrel of a gun on his abdomen and then the searing pain of bullet going through him. Screams were heard in the background. 

he could slightly make out the words. The world was going black as he heard sirens getting louder.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

His throat was burning. His abdomen ached. He felt like he was torn apart and put back together. He felt like he was gasping for air. 

“Uchiha-san calm down. You just had major surgery. We are going to get you into the PACU and then you will have your own room in the hospital for some nights.” the voice sounded slightly familiar. 

Where was he, what happened. He opened his eyes, but everything was blurry. He saw a pink, but that didn’t make any sense. He could hear the beeps of the machines. The bed was rolling, feeling some pain when they hit bumps. The bed was moving faster than he thought it could. Doors being pushed open. He then felt it being spun around, or was that his head, as it was parked into possibly a room with curtains. 

“Alright Uchiha-san were are going to recheck your vitals. Do you feel any pain currently? They put on some PRN medications for you.” Another blur said, he could make out dark hair and possibly a light blue set of scrubs. These colors made more sense than the pink he saw earlier. 

He weakly nodded his head yes that he would like some pain medications. He remembers someone saying the would get them and the next thing he knew he was drifting back sleep, no pain to be felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited 7-19-2020, just grammar


	3. The rattling of a family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi wakes up. We get to see a small glimpse into the day for Mikoto and Sasuke

His eyelids felt heavy. He could feel an itch at the back of his throat, it had replaced the burning sensation that was there last time. However, he also noticed the pressure around his hand. Someone was holding it. 

A groan left his mouth as he woke up more. 

“Itachi-chan don’t move. Open your eyes slowly. Sasuke can you get the nurse.” It was his mother’s voice, smooth like honey, however there was a slight wavier to it that he hadn’t heard in almost 20 years. Damn did his abdomen hurt. 

“Just be calm Itachi-chan. Sasuke is getting your nurse. “ his mother was know rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand. 

“You know young man there are other patients I need to see to. I know you are worried about your brother, but I can’t ignore other patients.” It was a sharp shrill voice that made him wince. 

As he slowly opened his eyes the first thing he saw was his mother’s face. She has always had a face that brought him comfort, always a slight smile on her face especially when he was younger and played with Sasuke. She was a woman who looked younger then her years. However, as he opened his eyes he noticed the small crows feet at the corner of her eye, dark circles, no makeup, and hair was slightly out of place. Her eyes were red, but looked like it had been some hours since she cried. His mother was an unstoppable force, but at this moment she looked like concerned mother who could break at any moment.  
_________________________________________________________________________

Her oldest son had gone though trials starting at a young age. He was almost taken away before he was 10. Fugaku pushed him hard and Itachi meet the challenges head on. She never thought her heart could break like it did when he decided to move away at 20. Mikoto was proven wrong the moment she got the call. She’ll never forget it. 

“Is this Mikoto Uchiha? We have you down as the emergency contact for one Itachi Uchiha.” Her whole body froze that moment, her breath taken from her. 

“Yes, this is she.” Her hands started shaking. The world around her stood still. 

“We need to inform you that there was an accident this morning around 835am. Your son, Itachi, he sustained a gun shot wound to the abdomen. He was brought to Kohona General Hospital. He is currently in the OR undergoing emergency surgery. If possible we would like you to come to the hospital, where we can give you more information.” The voice was almost robotic, delivering the information. 

“Yes, I’ll be right down.” 

The moment she hung up the phone her strength left her body. Her coworkers didn’t know what was going on. Her breathing returned, it was erratic, hard. There was water falling onto her hand. Where did the water come from? 

“Mikoto-sama what happened? Are your alright? “ Her assistant rushed to her side. The girl was in her mid 20s, no clue what to do. 

It was then she realized she was crying, tough exterior be damned, the dam burst. 

“Mother? Mother are you alright.” Sasuke was by her side in an instant. He was there helping out this morning, how could she have forgotten! He went to pull her up. He was a tall young man, slightly more built then Itachi, but also an inch shorter. 

Oh god how was she going to tell him. At that moment he was her strength. He brought her over to a chair. 

“Mother what’s going on? What has you so upset.” He was sitting next to her, that baby face gone and replaced by the face of a man. He had grown so much over the years. His hand on her back, soothing her. 

“It’s Itachi, he’s….” A sob overcame her. “He’s in the hospital. He was shot.” The sobs started again. 

“We will head to the hospital. I'll have the assistants cancel all meetings for the day. Does father know?” Sasuke was collected, worry behind his eyes. He called over her assistant, telling them to gather her belongings and get the car pulled up for them. Her little boy was taking charge. 

“Are first job is to get to the hospital, then we will call father and let him know. He will want to know the facts and we don’t have any right now. “ He was leading her to the lobby. The man she knew he would become came out in that moment. 

______________________________________________________________________

“Well its good to see that you are awake. I recommend that you don’t make any sudden movements. How is your pain level 0-10? “ That shrill voice was there. As he looked over there was a nurse mid 40s, hair in a bob, navy scrubs on. Her face and tone of voice spoke no nonsense. 

“8… the pain is an 8.” His voice cracked. The next thing he knew his brother had a cup of water for him.

“Nii-san drink slowly. Sakura said you will need to take small sips once you woke up. “ Sasuke remembered back to what Sakura had texted him. Was it earlier in the night, it was almost 11pm when she replied to some of his questions. He did feel slightly guilty knowing she would be back early in the morning. 

“Sakura?” Itachi heard a hmph coming from his father. He hadn’t seen Sakura since he had graduated from high school. there have been times over the years he had heard about her, but hadn’t seen the girl in a long time. Why was he getting advice from Sakura? 

Itachi looked over to his father, he had never approved of Sasuke’s friends when he was growing up, saying they were not the type he should associate with. His father looked worn out. His father was known to be like that of stone. No emotions, no weakness. An outsider would see those exact things, but those who knew him better would be able to tell the signs that his father was not as put together at this moment. 

“Dr. Senju was the one who preformed your surgery. Sakura was apparently her first assist. “ Fugaku spoke. His father called Sakura by her name and not as Sasuke’s little friend. 

“Nii-san don’t you remember Sakura started her surgical residency a few months ago, after graduating medical school.” Sasuke spoke up. Sakura was always a difficult spot for Sasuke. She grew out of her childhood crush on him before Itachi left for University, after Sasuke called her annoying and she punched him in the face. The two always competed for top spot in class, it didn’t help she was almost a year younger than him. She was able to skip a grade in elementary school before her family moved to Kohona, to open their small bakery. Her parents were simple people who believed in hard work. She then progressed through University in record speed, graduating in 3 years and then starting medical school. 

That would explain the pink he remembers when he woke up the first time after being shot. He thought he was imaging a cherry blossom field. 

“I believe Dr. Haruno deserves to be called by her title, show some respect.” His mother interrupted them, she always had a soft spot for the girl. 

“Given that it is 2am and we are already allowing family to stay overnight despite our usual protocol, I think its best that we allow Uchiha-san to rest. The surgical team typically starts rounds early in the morning and he will likely be woken up when they get here. “ And with that itachi’s thoughts were interrupted and his family stopped. 

“Get some rest Itachi-chan. I think it would be best if we all went home and got some rest. We will see you later today.” Both Fugaku and Sasuke looked like they were about to protest, but Mikoto shut that down with her own deadly glare, it left no room for argument.

After his parents left the room Sasuke was the one left. “I’m glad you are still here nii-san. I…” Sasuke had to stop for a second. “ I can’t imagine a world where you aren’t here.” Sasuke had to think back to when he saw his mother in the office, on the floor tears down her face. The moment she said Itachi was in the hospital he thought it was a cruel joke. He couldn’t remember when his brother was sick before. Itachi was Sasuke’s idol. All he wanted to do was shut down, but he couldn’t. Seeing his mother in such a state gave him the strength to hold it together. As the car was being brought for him, he remembers texting Sakura. She may know what was going on, since she was working in the hospital. Sasuke prayed that Itachi wouldn’t cross paths with her, cause if he did that meant he needed surgery. She was on trauma and there was no way Itachi would need surgery. When he got to the hospital he heard a nurse update his mother. His body shacked so badly, Itachi was in serious condition. Abdominal wounds could be fatal, thankfully the bystanders called EMS on time and they got there to bring him to the hospital. There where a million ways that it could have gone wrong. A million ways that his brother could have been taken away. 

“I’m glad I can still be around to be your brother. Now go get some rest you all look terrible, probably worse then me.” Itachi tried to do a small laugh, but the pain wouldn’t allow it. 

As Sasuke left, Itachi was able to drift back to sleep, the pain medication kicking in.


	4. Call me by my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi doesn't like being called Uchiha-san.

Call me by my name 

It was 4:55 when Sakura rushed into the locker room to change into her scrubs for the day. She was always at least 15 minutes early, but this morning it was hard to get up. Sasuke had so many questions and worry for his brother, by the time she go to answering all of then it after 11pm and she wanted to crash into bed, which she did the moment she got home. Shower be damned!

Her alarm woke her from sleep at 430, apparently she snoozed it at 4am. Next thing she knew she bolted out of the bed, almost tripped on her bedding that was now on the floor of her bedroom. When she says almost tripped, she means full on face plant to the floor. A quick shower to wash of the hospital grim just for it to be replaced by a new layer. There was no time to dry her hair, which she put into a quick messy bun. Looking in the mirror after throwing on a simple pair of skinny jeans and oversized T-shirt with a bowl of ramen on it, she noticed the bumps on her face and the slight break out she has gotten due wearing surgical mask so long yesterday and only eating cookies. Looking at her watch, it was 445, the time she normally got to work. She grabbed her Toms and ran out the door. 

Sakura made it to handoff just as the clock hanged to 5. Kabuto looked smug. “You look like a walking disaster this morning. Try to put yourself together before seeing patients. We don’t want you giving them a heart attack with how dreadful you look.” 

Sakura found herself having to count to 10. She could not punch Kabuto, in the face multiple times, it would be unprofessional. She was sure he was upset with her getting to assist yesterday. They had 20 patients to cover. Kabuto took 4 and split the rest between her and the other intern. Anticipation and worry came to her briefly, knowing that she would have to take care of Itachi. She hoped Sasuke and his parents got what ever peaceful rest they could obtain. She heard the nurses complaining how Fugaku demanded them be able to stay past visiting hours to see that Itachi’s needs were being meet. She planned to pre-round on him last, so she could make a quick escape to meet before the formal rounds with Dr. Senju. 

She finished going through the charts of her other patients in record time and able to quickly examine them with no problems. She had a couple appendectomies, cholecystectomies, and hernia repairs. She had one hernia repair who tried to get a little to handsy when she was examining his abdomen. Sakura made a mental note to have a nurse with her the next time she had to be in the room with him. 

She had 20 minutes before she had to meet with her team. She planned on taking 5-10 minutes to quickly check on Itachi and then get coffee. She already downed her first cup when she was sitting in front of her computer. Sakura also didn’t care to fix her appearance, aside from her dark circles, she looked presentable. She wasn’t here to appeal to the male sex, she wanted to learn and follow in the footsteps of Dr. Senju. 

Hana quickly gave her a report on how Itachi was doing. He had woken up in the middle of the night and went back to sleep after some pain medication was given. His family had left before he fell asleep, which came to be a relief for the nurses working. He was still resting this morning. 

Sakura took a deep breath, gently knocked on his door. Hearing no response, which she expected, she entered. 

Many years have gone by since she last saw the oldest son of Mikoto and Fugaku. From what she remembers when she was 11, he was a tall, dark, intimidating force. He once snuck her some dango that Sasuke didn’t want following her punching him in the face. His parents weren’t happy with her. She had ran off into their gardens after the incident. 

This man laying on the bed sleeping was not the picture that she carried with her all these years. He looked paler than normal, his lines under his eyes were more pronounced, IVs in both his arms, and the IV poll on his right side. His heart tracing looked steady, no arrhythmias. Oxygen saturation was perfect. His breathing pattern and heart rate on the lower side confirmed he was in a deep sleep. 

“Uchiha-san, its Dr. Haruno. I will be taking a quick listen to you and then will want to look at your surgical incision.” She had placed on her hand on his left arm, gently trying to get him to stir. She then went about assessing him this morning. 

It was now time to look at his incision and knew she would have to be more forceful when trying to get him awake. He started to stir. 

“Uchiha-san, its Dr. Haruno. I am just going to check your abdomen quickly to make sure everything is ok. How is your pain?” Those words brought Itachi out of his dream world and as he opened his eyes he was met with the most color he has ever seen, bright pink and emerald. He was once again reminded of a cherry blossom field. 

As his eyes started to focus more he was met with Sakura. Gone was the scrawny little thing, and now before him stood a grown women. She still had delicate features, gone was the baby fat of her face. Her hair was on the top of her head in a bun. No makeup on her face, which was a breath of fresh air compared to the other women he has come across over the years. 

“I will need to bring your covers down to get access to your bandages, is that ok?” Her eyes were warm and welcoming. She had a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

He didn’t answer her right away, but went to slowly push his blankets down. The slight crunch he did caused pain to shoot through his abdomen. 

“Uchiha-san you should let me do that for you. It wasn’t even 24 hours ago that you have an intense surgery. I will let nurse Hana now that you will need one of your as needed pain medications.” Her voice was smooth like honey. 

He didn’t even notice as she removed the bandages on his abdomen and inspected the site. She worked quickly and professionally. After she was done looking she redid his bandages with fresh gaze and tape. 

“Do you need anything else Uchiha-san?” He didn’t know why she was acting so formal with him, but he could understand it. They hadn’t seen each other in years, she wasn’t even a teenager the last time they met. He couldn’t remember ever holding an actual conversation with her.

“No Dr. Haruno. Have you heard from Sasuke any?” He couldn’t help but ask. 

“I haven’t heard from him since last night. Hopefully he is getting some rest along with your parents, all of you have been through a lot. I almost thought you wouldn’t remember I'm friends with Sasuke.” She had a slight smile on her face. She was staring at him and it was then that he realized it was because he hadn’t said anything in reply. Itachi got caught up staring at her eyes, those dazzling emeralds. 

“Sasuke talks about you and Naruto, well as much as someone like him can… Would it be possible to get something to drink? My throat feels raw.” He had to kick himself for asking her about the drink, he was an absolute idiot. 

“Of course. I’ll see if one of the nursing students can bring you something. They are pretty good at checking in on patients and helping out. Dr. Senju and the team will be around later, get some rest Uchiha-san.” Sakura had brought his covers up to his chest and walked out the door. For some reason her saying Uchiha-san didn’t sit well with him. 

A few minutes later he was brought multiple cups of water and students more then welling to help him. it was when his nurse came in with some pain medication that they were shooed away. 

Itachi didn’t know what to do with himself now. When was the last time he was idle for so long. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura made it just in time to get a new cup of coffee before starting rounds with Dr. Senju. It was hard keeping an indifferent face when talking with Itachi. She couldn’t help as she acknowledged how attractive he was, but she wasn’t an airhead preteen anymore. She was able to separate work and her personal life. While Itachi muddied the water some, she would be professional with him and his family when they came into the hospital. 

A proud smirk made its way onto her lips as she brought up her coffee cup to her mouth. She had beat Kabuto and the other intern to the meeting spot. She only had to make it though 3 more days until she had a day off. Sunday would be a glorious day! 

Jin was the second to arrive, he was one in her first year class. He stood a head and half taller then her, he had an average build, his coloring was brown hair and brown eyes. Unlike her, he had a tan to his skin. He was doing a trauma rotation, but belonged to the orthopedic surgery program. 

“ Wonder where Yakushi is? I heard you got to scrub into that surgery yesterday with Dr. Senju, man is she scary! “ She couldn’t help but be irritated by his voice, it wasn’t his fault that she was having the start of a migraine. 

“He should be here soon, maybe he heard about a new case for the day.” It was unlike Kabuto to not have arrived by now. At times Wednesday could be a slow day compared to the other days of the week. Starting Friday - Monday you would get the reckless injuries that were brought about by too much drinking and wanting to have a good time. A couple of weeks ago it was a party boat that capsized when too many people were on it. 

“Where is Yakushi? I’m ready to round, it was a long ass day yesterday. “ Dr. Senju came up, tea in hand. She was not Kabuto’s biggest fan to start and him not being here was not a way to get off her bad side. 

“Dr. Senju, sorry to interrupt but Dr. Yakushi was pulled into a surgery with Dr. Orochimaru.” It looked like the nurses had sacrificed one of the nursing student’s to deliver the message. Sakura didn’t know the name of the poor girl, but could see her shaking.

A grumble came form Dr. Senju, her lips pressed together. “ Let get started. I take it you two are carrying the majority of the patients anyway. We will round on them and then you two can finish charting. You two will be up for first assist on the next surgery. Decide among the two of you who will take it when it comes.” She then started walking down the halls. 

Rounds were lightening fast. It was decided that Jin would take the first surgery of the day since Sakura got the one yesterday. Jin vanished to do his work, while Sakura took to sitting at one of the empty computers at the nursing station. The gossip from the nurses would put Ino to shame. ‘notes and then lunch.’

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Shisui leave Sasuke alone. “ How many times did Itachi have to stop those two. Sasuke had gotten back at Shisui for giving his cell number to some of the nurses. Sasuke’s phone wouldn’t stop going off. In retribution apparently Shisui’s Instagram was hacked and was announced that he was undergoing treatment for multiple STDs, his prior conquests were not to happy about the announcement. 

Shisui had come with food from Mikoto. Sadly he was unable to eat it due to being on clear liquids. The aroma itself was making Itachi’s mouth water. Itachi refused to let either Sasuke or Shisui eat his food and made them put it in the mini fridge in his room. 

“I heard you have little Sakura-chan overseeing you. Aren’t you a lucky dog. Sasuke I don’t know how the two of you never got together even for a night.” Sasuke looked ready to attack. Itachi wasn’t aware that his cousin knew Sakura. Shisui initially worked for the family law firm, but then branched off with itachi to do pro-bono work. He typically got in later then Itachi and stayed to close up the office, where Itachi opened it. Shisui had guilt from not being to the office sooner he may have been able to prevent itachi getting shot. 

“Uchiha-san I have come to check on you quickly. Sasuke-kun said that you may be in pain.” Sakura was at the door, her presence stopping the inevitable match between Sasuke and Shisui. 

Sasuke looked annoyed and Shisui straightened up. Itachi could already tell Shisui was putting his best flirting face on. “Sakura-chan I have to ask if it hurt?” Sakura looked at Shisui annoyance spreading on her face.

“Shisui we have had this conversation before and I’m not currently in the mood to put up with your ridiculous pick up lines.” Sasuke was annoyed he knew his cousin was doing this to get on his nerves. He and Naruto made it their mission to make sure the guys wanting to date Sakura where fully screened, much to the annoyance of Sakura. She had to keep most of her relationships a secret, unless they were creeps. The creeps she held no remorse for when the two idiots chased them away. Just because they watched out for her didn't protect her from having her heart broken a few times, before she decided to focus solely on her training. 

“Come on lets go find something to eat since Weasel here wont share his food.” It was then that Sasuke’s stomach started to grumble, he was in agreement to finding food and some tomato juice. 

After dumb and dumber left Sakura was able to speak to Itachi. “Uchiha-san I know you have been having increased pain and wanted to make sure you were doing ok. Is there anything that you need? “ 

“Why do you call be Uchiha-san? “ Itachi blamed it on his pain medications for having no filter. 

“What am I supposed to call you? I think Shisui has dibs on Weasel. “ she looked playful, mischievous look behind her eyes. It reminded itachi of the little girl he remembered from another time it seemed. 

“I would like it for you to call me by my name Dr. Haruno. I feel like my father should be in the room when you say Uchiha-san. “ Sakura couldn’t imagine anyone calling Fugaku by anything other than Uchiha-sama. His face would probably get as red of the tomatoes that Sasuke adores so much in anger. 

“Itachi-san considering you are older than me doesn’t that make you an old man?” Before Itachi could reply Sakura’s stomach decided to interrupt their conversation. 

‘I forgot to eat lunch again! Two appendectomies came in that Jin and her split, which was around lunch time.’ Sakura couldn’t help but be embarrassed. 

“Excuse me Itachi-san, but I will leave you to get some more rest.” Itachi didn’t want her to leave. She was a breath of spring in the shade of beige room. 

“My mother made me a bento and my doctor has decided to only let me have liquids. I don’t think she would mind me giving it to you.” 

Sakura was speechless. Mikoto’s food was a precious commodity, one that Sasuke refused to let anyone have. “I can get some food in the cafeteria, that was made for you and I’m sure you would like to have it once you are cleared for a regular diet.” 

“I’m sure my mother would make me a new one when the time comes. This one hasn’t been in the fridge long and will still be fresh. I insist that you take it. Although I do ask that you enjoy it here as a way to repay me. I could use company that doesn’t want to punch the other person in the face.” 

“Well that’s an offer I can’t refuse.” This meal would be the first of many, neither of them knowing that at the time.


	5. bonding over bentos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi and Sakura bonding over bentos.

Sakura had an extra pep in her step this morning. Why many would ask. Its was because it was Saturday, meaning tomorrow she would be able to sleep in and planned to have a pampering session with Ino. While the week had started off rough it progressively had gotten better the last few days. Kabuto was still being a class A jerk, but one patient in particular was making it worth it or his mother’s cooking. It was his mother’s cooking, at least that’s what sakura told herself. 

Rounds went by like usual for the week. It would be the last day that Sakura would be working with Dr. Senju on this rotation and she would have a new attending starting Monday for her last week. 

Sakura once again worked quickly on her notes and tasks for the morning. There were actually no emergent cases so far. Having just some down time she decided to check in on all her patients again. 

“You now if you don’t ever leave the floor the nurses are going to think that I am holding you hostage.” Dr. Senju was standing by one of the computers in the hallway. She looked relaxed. Sakura became acquainted with Dr. Senju while she was in medical School at Konoha University division of Medicine. She had decided in high school that she wanted to study abroad for undergrad. Sakura worked hard and was able to get into one of the ivy league school in the states. Her goal was to be able to stand on her own, without Sasuke, Naruto, or Ino having her back. Her program was grueling, but she was able to graduate in 3 years, with top marks. She assisted in research labs and in the OR whenever she had free time. Konoha Medical School was the prestigious school and if you wanted to make anything of yourself in Japan that is were you went. It turned out Dr. Senju, who had become her mentor in medical school. However, having her as a mentor didn’t mean she could slack of when working with her, more was expected of her in reality. 

“I have worked hard to get to this point. While I enjoy assisting and being able to take the lead in the straight forward cases already it is getting to interact with the patients and their families that shows why I picked this path. The adrenaline in the OR is like no other, but at the end of the day that will not sooth the soul fully. “ The OR was her home, but the patients gave life to the sterile surrounding. 

“If there are no other surgeries for the day I am giving you permission to leave early today. Let’s say 2pm.” Dr. Senju just stared at her. Sakura wasn’t sure if someone body snatched her and this was actually an alien in the shape of her mentor. 

Part of her wanted to protest, but she was no medical student and would take the opportunity to leave early if even the slightest ok with given. 

“I’ll just finish seeing these patients and will check back in with you before 2 to make sure there is nothing I need to stay for. “ Sakura was almost timid with how she spoke and wanted to kick herself. 

Tsunade just started walking away with a wave in agreement as she rounded the corner and vanished. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Itachi was taken for surprise with Sakura came to check on him just before noon. Typically she would come in around 2 at the earliest. It was a welcome break from having his family in all the time checking in on him. They seemed to be taking turns. His parents would visit in the morning, which his mother would bring him a bento at that time, along with soup. The bento she assumed was for Shisui and the soup was for him due to him still not being able to eat regular food. Shisui would visit at lunch, which he continued to try and steal his food. No one knew that the food was actually for Sakura. He was being selfish taking so much of her time, but he didn’t care. A smile graced his lips as he thought to their encounters. 

__________________________________________________________________________

Her stomach was grumbling again as she was checking on him after one of the nurses became worried when he got out of breath when walking around the unit. His stomach protested with the lack of solid food. Apparently he would not be able to eat until he bowel function returned. He remembers the snickers Shisui gave when they simplified it to him have to poop. he may adore his cousin, but he was like a 9 year old. 

“Have you skipped lunch again?” Mirth present in his tone. 

“Not intentionally. There was another surgery again. Plus I had a protein bar at 1030, so that counts as an early lunch” She never thought she would be having easy conversations with Itachi. They found out they had a lot in common with studying in the States and coming back home. He wanted freedom and she wanted to see that should could stand on her own. She found out he choose to do pro bono work to make a difference. The years he was younger he found to pull towards the work of his family. In return she told him about breaking out of her shell with the help of Ino. Her drive to be as strong as her friends led her to studying abroad. She confided that it was hard at first. She was a strange girl with a strange hair color and accent. Her classmates didn’t take her seriously until she started beating all of their exam scores. She had developed a small circle of friends there and able to experience college life as well. She was shocked to find that he knew of some of the little holes in the wall for food. 

“I think my Doctor needs a lesson on proper nutrition. Maybe I should ask for a new resident to take over?” By now he was back in his bed. He looked ever the regal man as he gracefully readjusted himself, it just wasn’t fair. 

“Maybe Dr. Yakushi would more suitable for you then. I’m sure some of the nurses won’t mind him dictating they help with bandaging your incision up. Shisui would sure be happy with seeing such pretty woman.” Sakura knew she was stepping outside the professional line she created, but she couldn’t help herself. 

“Well you are in luck. My doctor says I have to wait another day before advancing my diet, which leaves my mother’s bento to go uneaten for another day. “ Itachi faked hurt as he spoke, it was strange seeing him being so open. 

“We can’t let Mikoto-sans cooking go to waste.” Sakura looked forward to these moments. 

“What are your plans for your day off tomorrow?” Itachi was craving any connection to the outside world. He was going stir crazy. 

“Sleep and have a spa day with Ino. I haven’t seen her in some time so it will be good to recon…RING” her work phone interrupted her. 

“Haruno speaking….Dr. Senju yes I am still here…no I haven’t looked at the time. Thank you Dr. Senju.” Sakura had a smile on her face. 

“Do you have a surgery you need to get to? “ Itachi didn’t want her to leave. It was after 2 in the afternoon. They had been speaking apparently for almost two hours. 

“No. Dr. Senju is allowing me to leave early today. I almost forgot the time, it passed so quickly.” Sakura started getting up from her seat. The smile on her face made him jealous that he wasn’t the one to cause such joy. 

“I’ll leave you to rest Itachi-san. Is there anything you need before I leave.” Oh how he wanted to say that he needed her. He didn’t want her to leave. 

“No, I’m feeling better every day.” Itachi watched her leave, her departing with how she would see him Monday. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Why are you so moppy today? They are letting you eat actual food!” Shisui was sitting on the chair backwards staring at him. 

“Shisui leave Itachi-chan alone.” Mikoto came in with a new bento for the day. Sasuke was sitting by the window staring off into space. 

“Itachi-chan if I had known you would be eating this bento today. I would have made another one. “ His mother was getting everything ready for his lunch. He couldn’t help his sigh. 

“Why would Weasel need two bentos? He has a stash in his fridge.” To prove his point Shisui when to open the mini fridge only to find nothing was there. 

“Shisui what are you talking about. Doesn’t he share the bento with you when you visit him during lunch? “ 

‘Oh crap ‘ Where the only thought that came to his mind. He didn’t tell anyone about sharing his food with Sakura. 

Shisui looked scandalized. His mouth fell open and he started pointing a finger at him. “ You’ve been holding out on me. Who are you letting eat Mikoto-san’s food?” He paused for a second. “Oh my god! I can’t believe it! Does Sasuke know?” 

Sasuke had perked up and was now staring at them. “Shisui what are you talking about. You know Itachi doesn’t share his food. He doesn’t like the nurses and the doctors are too busy.” Sasuke started to think. He remembered his dear friend, who has been praised for her bedside manor. “ No I forbid it. She is my friend, find your own. “ Sasuke then stormed out of the room. Muttering about tomato juice again. 

Mikoto looked shocked. “So I take it you would like two bentos starting tomorrow?” 

__________________________________________________________________________

The next week Sakura and Itachi continued with their routine, but this time they both ate when she visited. 

They both enjoyed their daily conversations. Itachi’s discharge was approaching Friday and he would no longer be her patient. Sadly the day he was discharged they got overrun by surgical patients and she was not able to see him off in the end. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

It had been almost a month since Itachi was discharged from the hospital and hasn’t bee able to see Sakura since. It didn’t help he didn’t have her number. What he did have was multiple failed attempts of getting it from Sasuke. 

“No she is my friend. I don’t want you messing with her, she has a lot on her plate right now. The last thing she needs is our family making it worse for her.” 

If Itachi was a better man he may have listened. Sakura was in her first year of residency. Not just that but she was in training to be a surgeon. They worked long and hard hours, putting patients above their own care. However, Itachi had a feeling that she was the one. The moment he opened his eyes in the OR and then again in his hospital room did he feel at peace. 

It was with the help of Shuisi that he was able to get the number from Sasuke. 

Itachi stared at the number programmed in his phone. He could do this. He pressed call. 

“Hello?” Sakura sounded unsure. 

“Dr. Haruno. I believe you never got to see me leave the hospital a month ago and I’m pretty sure you owe me a lunch since you missed our last one. “ Itachi hoped his voice sounded calm and smooth, not the bundle of nerves he was currently. 

“Itachi-san…. Yes I believe I did miss our last lunch. Would you like to make it dinner instead? I’m off this weekend. Saturday 7pm?”

“I’ll pick you up. Send me your address.” 

And with that Itachi knew that his life would never be the same again.


End file.
